Dovahkiin Vothn : un Héros Moderne
by Stupid Axolotl
Summary: Un historien essaie d'écrire une nouvelle biographie du Dovahkiin. Ce travail se révèle un réel casse-tête car les sources d'époque et les biographies antérieures au travail de l'historien se contredisent et leurs points de vue sont irréconciliables. L'historien essaie alors méthodiquement de séparer le vrai du faux pour redécouvrir le vrai Dovahkiin.
1. Preface

**Disclamer : Je ne possède rien du tout.**

**Genre :Bibliographie.**

**Ceci est ma première fic depuis près de 10 ans. Soyez indulgents ^^**

**Dovahkiin Vothn : un Héros Moderne**

Par Paulinius Vibius, Barde à l'Académie de la Cité Impériale, Département "Histoire et Mythologie Nordique".

**_Préface_**

Pourquoi une nouvelle biographie de Vothn ? Cette question peut légitimement se poser. Durant mes quinze années de recherches sur le sujet, j'ai pu comptabiliser pas moins de 78 ouvrages consacrés au Dovahkiin Vothn, depuis les premières études contemporaines des faits jusqu'aux essais récents de l'Académie des Bardes de Solitude sur l'héritage spirituel de Vothn en Bordeciel. Alors, pourquoi une biographie de plus ? Parce qu'à mon sens, il n'existe pas d'ouvrage complet moderne sur le sujet.

La quasi-totalité des études menées ces 50 dernières années se focalisent sur un point particulier de la vie ou de la postérité de Vothn. Pour exemple, la dernière publication en date, Exil sans retour de Jor Thralon (4E351), s'intéresse plus particulièrement aux raisons de la présence de Vothn en Bordeciel ce fameux Vifazur 4E201, de même qu'aux évènements qui ont menés a son arrestation par les Impériaux. Un autre ouvrage récent d'intérêt, Daedra et Dragons, de Gurd du Gué-aux-Cerfs (4E351), se penche sur les relations notoirement conflictuelles entre Vothn et certains Vigilants de Stendarr. En ce qui concerne les biographies du troisième siècle, comme le note très justement Tove Courtchemin dans Héros nordiques de l'ère Quatrième (4E332),elles constituent bien souvent un témoignage unidirectionnel, à charge ou à décharge, et manquent cruellement d'objectivité.

Il ne fait aucun doute que Vothn est l'une des figures historiques les plus symboliques de l'histoire de Bordeciel, mais c'est également sans équivoque la plus controversée. Si ses actions dans la crise des dragons ne sont pas ou peu contestées, son engagement dans la guerre civile, ainsi que sa personnalité, restent matière à débat plus d'un siècle après sa mort.

Il a cependant été suggéré par plusieurs auteurs (voir, par exemple, le chapitre final de l'étude d' Ina Clairevoix La Voix du Barde : la part de l'imaginaire dans les récits historiques de Tamriel précédant la crise d'Oblivion-4E348) que ces controverses ne sont pas dues à la personnalité de Vothn, mais reflètent plutôt un changement radical dans la façon dont les Nordiques perçoivent leurs grandes figures historiques.  
Ce changement, qui se serait initié au début de la troisième ère avec la création de l'Empire et la facilitation des échanges culturels interprovinciaux qui en a découlé, reste pourtant très discret durant toute la troisième ère.

Selon Ina Clairevoix, les figures historiques pré-Vothn sont perçues par les Nordiques de l'époque comme des héros entiers, surpuissants, presque inhumains et surtout inattaquables. Leur vie et leurs œuvres ont certainement été amplement romancées par les bardes de l'époque dont les ouvrages sont hagiographiques. Les textes des détracteurs, eux, ne sont pas passés à la postérité. Pour ces figures historiques anciennes, le fait historique et le fait mythologique sont liés de façon quasi-inextricable.

Le cas de Vothn est complètement différent. De son vivant déjà, il a inspiré un nombre important de textes condamnant ses actions, sa personnalité ; contestant son statut et même ses origines. Dans Vothn l'Imposteur, une attaque méticuleuse écrite sur vingt ans, entre 4E202 et 4E223, le Vigilant Olfrid présente Vothn comme un criminel dégénéré accidentellement entraîné dans une série d'événements dont il était incapable de mesurer l'importance.  
Dans ses deux études, La preuve par l'omission (4E348) et Vothn l'Imposteur : Approximations et incohérences dans le texte et le paratexte (4E349), Rufus Varinius démontre l'inexactitude de certaines accusations et apporte la preuve que bien qu'étant déjà perçu comme diffamatoire par une grande partie de la population à l'époque de sa publication, ce livre fut très populaire pendant près d'un demi-siècle. Il semble donc que Vothn n'ait pas bénéficié de l'indulgence et de la protection que les Nordiques garantissaient antérieurement à leurs grands hommes. Il diffère aussi de ses prédécesseurs parce que sa notoriété a largement dépassé les frontières de Bordeciel, et cela dès 4E201.

Qui était le Dovahkiin ? Qu'est ce qui l'inspirait ? Etait-il un traître à la botte de l'Empire, comme le pensent les indépendantistes nordiques, depuis la révolte Sombrage jusqu'à nos jours? Un leader moderne quasi-prescient, qui pour les fédéralistes, annonce avant l'heure le renouveau de l'Empire ? Ou bien faut-il donner crédit aux affirmations de la branche radicale des Vigilants de Stendarr qui le présente comme un criminel mythomane ?

Mon but, en écrivant cette biographie, était de mettre à profit les nombreuses sources primaires découvertes récemment, et les nouvelles méthodes de restauration de documents pour tenter de réécrire, avec le recul que me permet le passage du temps, l'histoire de Vothn.

_Cité impériale, le dix-septième jour d'Ondepluie 4E353._


	2. Chapitre 1: Vothn, un enfant de l'Empire

**Disclamer : Je ne possède rien du tout.**

**Genre :Bibliographie.**

**Ceci est ma première fic depuis près de 10 ans. Soyez indulgents ^^**

**Je cherche un(e) bêta-tester, envoyez-moi un MP si vous êtes intéressé :)**

**Dovahkiin Vothn : un Héros Moderne**

Par Paulinius Vibius, Barde à l'Académie de la Cité Impériale, Département "Histoire et Mythologie Nordique".

**CHAPITRE 1 : VOTHN, UN ENFANT DE L'EMPIRE**

**_1.1. Ascendance_**

Les informations qui nous sont parvenues au sujet des parents et grand-parents de Vothn et de l'enfance de celui-ci proviennent principalement de deux sources : un recueil de documents personnels de Valerius Thorvaldson qui fut conservé pour des raisons inconnues dans ses archives professionnelles ; et les archives du Collège des Soupirs. Ces dernières sont composées de deux principales séries de journaux : les journaux dits 'de recherche' relatant les expériences et les accomplissements du Collège en matière de magie, et les journaux dits 'de vie du Collège', tenu depuis la création de celui-ci et comportant actuellement plusieurs centaines de volumes, qui relatent les événements qui ne sont pas directement liés aux travaux de recherche : départs et arrivées de nouveaux membres, événements politico-sociaux ayant une influence sur le Collège, changements de locaux, etc.  
Le reste des sources est constitués de documents officiels du gouvernement et de quelques documents privés retrouvés au fil des années et conservés à la bibliothèque de l'Académie des Bardes de la Cité Impériale. Enfin, il existe quelques sources nordiques plus tardives, qui correspondent à ce que Vothn a pu partager sur ses origines avec un certain nombre de ses connaissances à partir de 4E201.

Vothn Thorvaldson est né le 14 Vifazur 4E180 dans le quartier des Temples de la Cité Impériale, de Valerius Thorvaldson, Conseiller Impérial au Commerce, et Ilda Thorvaldson, guérisseuse. Sa naissance est rapportée dans plusieurs documents d'époque. Les archives du Collège des Soupirs, institution dont Ilda faisait partie, mentionnent brièvement l'événement. La date est confirmée par plusieurs documents personnels de Valerius Thorvaldson.

Valerius Thorvaldson est le fils de Rolf Thorvaldson, un marchand d'étoffes Nordique originaire de Solitude. Son négoce le mena en Cyrodiil, où son affaire prospéra si bien qu'il s'installa définitivement à la Cité Impériale en 4E138. Il épousa l'année suivante une Impériale nommée Laelia. Le nom complet et l'ascendance de Laelia ne sont pas connus, mais il semble qu'elle ait appartenu à une classe sociale supérieure à celle de son mari. Ceci est suggéré par les forts liens unissant la famille Thorvaldson à l'aristocratie locale aussi bien à cette génération qu'à la suivante. Dans Exil sans retour, Jor Thralon note que compte tenu de la structuration de la société Cyrodiilique à cette époque, il serait très surprenant qu'un marchant étranger eut pu tisser en si peu de temps de telles relations avec la haute société de la Cité Impériale, si ce n'est par le mariage.

Valerius est né en 4E140. Bien qu'ayant débuté en tant que simple marchand comme son père, ses ambitions étaient plus grandes. En particulier, il s'intéressait beaucoup à la question du commerce interprovincial. Cela l'amena à voyager de façon quasi-continue entre 4E159 et 4E175. Il était à Narsis en Morrowind pour affaires lorsque la Grande Guerre éclata. Il ne retournera finalement en Cyrodiil qu'après la libération de la Cité Impériale. Au début de l'année 4E176, dans le cadre d'un vaste plan visant à la reconstruction de la Cité Impériale sérieusement endommagées par la mise à sac de 4E174, et visant aussi à donner un nouveau souffle à l'économie locale, Titus Mede II et son gouvernement nommèrent une douzaine de nouveaux conseillers, dont Valerius en tant que conseiller au Commerce.

L'histoire de la mère de Vothn, Ilda, est plus trouble. Selon les archives du Collège des Soupirs, elle serait née en 4E158 à Falkreach. Ses parents étaient propriétaires d'une scierie, mais ils furent rapidement conscients que leur fille était vouée à une toute autre destinée. En 4E170, à 12 ans, elle serait entrée au Collège de Fordhiver en tant que novice en guérison et y serait restée huit années, avant d'émigrer en Cyrodiil et de rejoindre le Collège des Soupirs après la fin de la Grande Guerre. Nous ne savons pas dans quelles circonstances elle rencontra Valerius Thorvaldson, mais ils se marièrent en 4E179, comme l'indique le registre d'un temple mineur de la Cité Impériale (Ce temple temporaire, construit à la hâte lors de la reconstruction de la Cité Impériale après la Grande Guerre, a depuis été démoli et les archives transférées au Temple de l'Unique).

Toutefois, une seconde version des origines d'Ilda, très différente, existe. Deux sources contemporaines des faits suggèrent qu'Ilda était originaire du nord de Cyrodiil et qu'elle aurait rencontré son futur mari dans une maison close de Bruma. Cette version apparaît d'abord dans une note apparemment restée privée, émanant d'un élève en guérison du Collège des Soupirs et adressée au maître guérisseur de la même institution. Cette note fut généralement rejetée par les auteurs les plus anciens et interprétée comme de simples ragots émanant d'un mage novice qui se sentait peut-être menacé par l'arrivée d'une brillante compétitrice. Un auteur lui donne pourtant crédit : il s'agit du Vigilant Olfrid, dont les conclusions sont toujours à prendre avec circonspection, comme nous le verrons dans un prochain chapitre. Toutefois, son travail a permis de mettre à jour une seconde source qui accrédite cette version : une chanson de taverne du folklore de Bruma qui raconte à quelques mots près la même histoire. Elle nous est parvenue grâce au méticuleux travail d'Aemilianus Caelius.

Ce barde de Bruma, qui consacra sa vie à l'étude de la musique populaire, regroupa ses recherches dans un ouvrage gigantesque, Influence de la musique savante sur la culture populaire de Bruma. C'est dans le quatrième tome, Chansons à boire et chansons grivoises, publié en 4E212, que cette chanson est répertoriée. Écrite en patois local de Bruma, elle narre l'histoire d'une jeune pauvresse nommée Ilda qui survit péniblement en vendant des herbes et des potions médicinales dans les rues de Bruma et en se prostituant a l'occasion. Elle se plaint que son art, transmis de génération en génération, ne puisse pas lui permettre de vivre décemment. Dans le refrain, ses compagnes d'infortune s'amusent de ses scrupules et la trouve bien naïve. Un jour, alors que la misère l'a conduite une fois encore dans une maison de passe, elle fait la connaissance d'un homme riche qui tombe éperdument amoureux d'elle et fini par l'épouser. Dans une reprise du refrain, les autres filles concluent que la vertu ne mène à rien, puisque ce n'est pas son travail honnête qui lui a apporté une telle ascension sociale.

A première vue, cette chanson n'a rien de très spécifique et ne semble pas forcément faire référence à des personnes réelles. Ilda était - et est toujours - un prénom répandu dans plusieurs provinces de Tamriel. De plus, le sujet et la structure de la chanson sont très typiques de cette époque. Des dizaines de chansons au sujet similaire ont été répertoriées par l'auteur. Mais ce qui a intéressé Olfrid, à juste titre, est l'association de trois paramètres : 1) la date à laquelle Aemilianus Caelius dit avoir entendu pour la première fois cette chanson (4E179) est l'année du mariage de Valerius et d'Ilda, mais aussi l'année de la note du mage novice ; 2) L'Ilda de la chanson est alchimiste, mais spécialisée dans la guérison, qui est aussi le domaine de compétence d'Ilda Thorvalson ; 3) la chanson comporte une très curieuse expression employée dans la reprise du refrain. En langage moderne, on pourrait traduire « Ce n'est pas ça qui lui aurait permis de mettre le grappin/Sur un riche commerçant avec un pied dans L'Empire ». Pour Olfrid, ce 'pied dans l'empire' est une claire allusion au poste de Conseiller Imperial de Valerius.

Dans Vothn l'Imposteur : Approximations et incohérences dans le texte et le paratexte (4E349), Rufus Varinius note cependant que l'extrême ressemblance entre la note du mage novice et la chanson suggère fortement qu'elles proviennent de la même source initiale, laissant entrevoir plusieurs possibilités. Tout d'abord, le mage lui-même pourrait avoir été à l'origine, et de la note, et de la chanson. Ou bien, il aurait pu avoir entendu la chanson et décidé qu'elle pouvait faire l'affaire dans sa tentative de discréditation d'Ilda. Notons que cela n'indique en rien si l'Ilda de la chanson est, ou n'est pas, Ilda Thorvaldson.

L'une des versions réapparaît plus de 60 ans plus tard dans les Mémoires de Gilden Brasmaudit publiées en 4E242. Gilden, enfant, a brièvement connu Vothn. Quelques années après la mort du Dovahkiin, en 4E228, Gilden eut une série de conversations avec Mjoll la Lionne et Goldir, anciens compagnons d'aventure de Vothn. Les conversations relatées par Gilden sont presque toutes au sujet du Dovahkiin. A une question du jeune homme sur les origines de Vothn, ses interlocuteurs donnent une version de l'arrivée de sa mère en Cyrodiil en tous points semblable à celle des archives du Collège des Soupirs.

La barde Nordique Alia-Tanja Desprez est la première à rapporter les deux versions dans son ouvrage Sur les traces de l'Homme-Dragon, publié en 4E298, mais sûrement écrit aux alentours de 4E250, donc peu de temps après la publication des mémoires de Gilden, qu'elle cite comme 'une des preuves' consolidant la première version. L'autre preuve est le registre du Collège des Soupirs à la Cité Impériale, qu'Alia-Tanja avait pu voir de ses propres yeux lors d'un voyage en Cyrodiil. C'est aussi dans la Cité Impériale qu'elle apprit l'existence de la seconde version, de la bouche d'un confrère barde qui lui révéla l'existence de la chanson. Bien qu'Alia-Tanja semble accréditer la première version, en partie à cause du récit de Gilden Brasmaudit, elle note avec justesse que dans le cas où la seconde version est la vraie, la seule chose que la disparition de celle-ci dans les sources postérieures à 4E179 indique est que ce passé était un secret bien gardé, ce qui dans ces circonstances n'est pas du tout surprenant. De ce fait, Vothn, probablement ignorant de cette controverse qui s'essoufflait déjà au moment de sa naissance, aurait, sans le savoir, passé à la postérité une version plus satisfaisante – mais fausse- de ses origines. Nous reparlerons plus en détails de cette question des origines d'Ilda Thorvaldson dans le **Chapitre 2**, dédié aux raisons du départ de Vothn de Cyrodiil en 4E201.

_**1.2. Enfance en Cyrodiil**_

Quelques rares témoignages sur l'enfance de Vothn nous sont parvenus. Albanus Avitus, l'un des enchanteurs de l'Empereur, relate dans ses Mémoires écrites après les événements de 4E201 (4E222), avoir souvent vu Vothn enfant au palais accompagné de son père. Il le décrit comme un enfant intelligent mais singulier, d'humeur changeante et imprévisible. Il donne aussi de l'enfant une description physique sommaire : Vothn a un visage rond, des cheveux très blonds et des yeux 'bleus et profonds comme un lac glaciaire'.

Ilda parle parfois de son fils dans son journal de guérisseuse. Son éducation magique dû commencer tôt puisqu'en mi-an 4E191, alors que Vothn n'a que 11 ans, Ilda s'inquiète de son intérêt bien plus marqué pour la destruction que pour la guérison, et de son admiration pour un certain Gnaeus Tertius, mage de guerre dont l'histoire n'a pas gardé trace. En 4E194, Vothn entre au Collège des Soupirs en tant que novice et se spécialise à la fois dans la guérison et dans la destruction, ce qui laisse penser qu'un compromis a été trouvé avec sa mère. Il s'exerce aussi à partir de cette époque à l'épée avec un maître d'armes. Celui-ci tient un carnet des progrès de ses étudiants et on y apprend que Vothn était un élève médiocre et distrait. A contrario, il était un élève doué et appliqué au Collège des Soupirs.

En 4E190, alors que Vothn avait 10 ans, s'est produit un événement dont les causes restent mystérieuses. Son père, Valerius Thorvaldson, fut assassiné le 21 Soirétoile alors qu'il sortait du Palais Impérial. Les archives du Palais sont prolixes sur cet événement. Elles nous apprennent que Valerius avait quitté le palais deux à trois heures après le coucher du soleil. D'autres conseillers l'ont vu se diriger dans la direction de sa résidence. Deux heures après son départ, l'un de ses domestiques, envoyé par Ilda, se présenta au Palais. Des recherches furent immédiatement entreprises mais son corps ne fut retrouvé qu'à l'aube, dans une ruelle sombre à mi-chemin entre le Palais et sa maison. Comme il n'empruntait habituellement que les grands axes qui bénéficiaient de l'éclairage public, il fut supposé qu'il y avait été entraîné contre son gré. Valerius fut tué d'un coup de poignard dans le dos. La position de Valerius au palais et le modus operandi de ce crime a immédiatement suggéré – et suggère encore – un assassinat politique, mais aucune preuve formelle ne le confirme.

Nous ne savons pas la réaction du petit Vothn à la perte soudaine de son père, mais nous verrons par la suite que cet assassinat a laissé des traces chez Vothn adulte.

Ilda Thorvaldson meurt en 4E200, en Soufflegivre. Les causes exactes de son décès sont inconnues mais les archives du Collège des Soupirs nous apprennent qu'elle était malade depuis au moins deux ans. En Semailles 4E201, les mêmes archives font note du prochain départ de Vothn pour Bordeciel, démontrant que Vothn n'est pas parti subitement mais avait préparé son voyage plusieurs mois à l'avance (il partit finalement en Hautzénith).


End file.
